Old Life Restored
by CollorlessKing
Summary: I can't keep going i must rest. this will be my final stop or will it. AN i'm not sure if i will ever upload but if i do then i might take months in between
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: i'm not that good at writing fanfictions. quick disclaimer i don't own Familiar of Zero or Assassin's Creed. by the way i must say that i don't know an extreme amount about the assassin's creed universe i only played through number 2, brotherhood, and revelations. this story is inspired by the crossover "on the wings of an eagle"

"speech" 'thoughts'

Ezio's POV

'I feel tired, weak, scared. is this the end' i sit down in a chair holding the apple of eden. "looks like it's just you and me here then. I won't let you fall into the wrong hands." I cough down into my clothes. My eyes suddenly feel heavy, 'i can't keep seem to keep them open. a quick nap shouldn't hurt anyone.'

100 years pass

My eyes stay closed but i wake up.'I wonder how long i have slept.' I open my eyes and look down at the apple still in my hands and smile 'looks like you're still here.' i try to move but i can't, 'looks like my old age has gotten to me.' i close my eyes again and relax

Tristain academy of magic

"spectacular Tabitha you have summoned a marvelous dragon." she looked up at Colbert and nodded. "is there anyone who still has yet to summon a familiar yet."

one of the students shouted, "ya, zero still hasn't summoned yet" another student yells, "ya, she still hasn't summoned yet."

Louise walks forward and scowls at the other students, "don't call me zero anymore. i won't be subjected to your nonsense any further. i bet i will summon an excellent familiar" she stepped forward to the summoning circle and spoke, "My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" an explosion occurred along with heavy amounts of smoke which made it impossible for anyone to see through it.

students began to shout, "give up louise", "go home you're useless", "you can't even do magic. you don't belong here"

louise didn't look at the other students as they mocked her. soon tabitha casted a small wind spell to clear the smoke which left in the center a skeleton dressed in armor that looked like it had only been crafted yesterday while the rest of his clothes were tattered and decaying off his back. he was holding a mysterious golden sphere. louise fell to her knees and began to cry "why does this always happen to me. what did i do to deserve this."

colbert extends his arm over her, "it's ok you can try the summoning again"

Ezio's POV

'voices i hear voices. are there people in here. impossible i made sure the room was empty. then they must be in my head.' i smirk inside, 'do i crave companionship so soon.' i try to move slightly and am able to twitch a finger.

3rd POV

colbert immediately saw the movement and readied his staff along with tabitha. "louise stand back." she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"why?"

colbert kept his eyes locked on the skeleton, "our dead familiar might not be as dead as we think he is"

Ezio's POV

i open my eyes slowly and only can see general blurs. 'a man. and a lot of smaller people. are they the enemy?' i try to get up but i can't, 'i can't move but i must fight.' suddenly i felt strength surge through me as if i was calling strength to protect the apple. my eyes opened fully and i yelled "i will fight." i jolt stand up from my chair and unsheathe my sword. the metal still glowed with it's excellent form.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:i don't own either Familiar of zero and assassin's creed bla bla bla

Ezio's POV

i pointed my blade at the tallest person but i couldn't see his face because of my blurry vision. they started to scream and panic, 'maybe they didn't expect me to be alive and came down unarmed'. i looked down at my other hand and still saw the golden glow of the apple and put it in the pocket of my armor. i readied myself in preparation for an attack that never came. the tallest person only looked at me.

my senses started to come back to me as i could now see who was the person in front of me. it was an old man and kids. why would they bring kids underground when i also saw light. we were outside, why? i looked at them and said, "where am i"

Colbert's POV

'what is that. it must be undead' he readied his staff but the kids panicked and started to scream. "calm down kids i will protect you". with this some kids calmed down but others ran away fearing for this new undead creature. i looked at the creature, "sir are you still alive" he grumbled something that couldn't be understood. 'dammit he must not be able talk. maybe i can cast a communication spell'. with a wave of his wand and a few words he cast the spell.

Ezio's POV

'what is he saying. i can't hear him. wait what's he doing'. i readied my sword and prepared to charge but then felt a wave go over me like a breeze. "what was that"

the man smiled at me, "ah now we can understand each other"

i looked at him, "why have you come for me and what is your purpose". my expression was very serious and angry as i looked at him

he looked at me bewildered, "calm yourself we don't want to hurt you, you have been summoned by miss valliere here to be her familiar". he stepped to the side to reveal a small girl with pink haired girl hiding behind him.

"what is a familiar"

he looked back at me, "well a familiar is a lifelong partner of the person who summoned them. they aid their master by protecting them, gathering materials, and generally helping them."

i glared at him, "you think i'm going to submit myself to slavery just because you brought me here. never i have something i need to protect and i can't do it if i'm protecting someone else" i pulled out the apple of eden again, "you see this. i need to protect this from people like you who think they control the world."

louise POV

i looked at ezio when colbert moved aside to see his skeleton figure standing up. after colbert told him what a familiar was he got angry and that scared me then he pulled out a golden sphere. it was beautiful but then his words came out "protect this from people like you who think they control the world". what did that mean. why did he need to protect it. who is he.


End file.
